


10.8

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ??? I guess???, Fever Dreams, Gen, Gore, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "Mr. Reyes, we're going to begin now."
  kinktober 8 - leather





	

They use leather straps to hold him down, because metal would leave him wounded.

It’s what they tell him, as he drifts in and out of consciousness, fire burning through his veins and leaving him floating in haze; that they’re doing this for his sake, in the end. That they’re being kind. Helping him.

The straps are heavy--unyielding as they hold his wrists and ankles down against the table, salty and coarse against his tongue, thick between his teeth. His eyes roll in his head, blinded by the bright lights overhead, unable to focus on any one thing because there’s so much _nothing_.

“Mr. Reyes, we’re going to begin now.”

It’s one unnamed voice among a crowd, people he has and will never know--it’s red visors and black masks, white lab coats, everything sterile and impersonal and monotone enough for him to get lost in the blur as they file in and out of his room, his cell, at all hours. How long he’s been here he has no idea.

A needle suddenly bites into his vein, drags his gaze down. He can see black gloves against his ashen skin, dark crimson splashing into a vial, and the same red visor as all the others, burned into his retinas, chasing him even in sleep.

_It’s only blood…_

“You have plenty left,” a flat voice tells him, distorted by the helmet’s filter, and the needle stings as it digs further into his vein. 

_It’s only blood._

He needs to rest.


End file.
